Hush-a-Bye Baby
by Jabberwock Heart
Summary: Mettre au monde un enfant, c'est franchir une nouvelle étape. C'est faire face à de nouvelles angoisses. Mais peut-être aussi connaître le bonheur.


_Welcome back, chers lecteurs. Eh oui, me revoilà avec un deuxième OS tout beau, tout frais. Celui-ci m'est venu sur un coup de tête, et en l'écrivant, l'inspiration a débarquée. Cette histoire traite de l'accouchement de notre héroïne (en tout cas, le premier). Bien sûr, ceux qui ont lu ma première fic se doutent que je ne vais pas traiter le sujet façon "bisounours", avec des oiseaux qui chantent et des gens qui sourient en lançant des fleurs. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à me montrer trop cruel avec nos amants maudits dans cette histoire. Finalement, je suis sensible :P_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de la lecture._

_Et j'adresse également un grand merci aux reviewers auxquels je n'ai pu répondre par MP, à savoir Kamo, Shiriliz, Lola et dims (pour une première fic, j'ai vraiment été gâté)._

_Ever-Lyo, considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël pour te remercier du service que tu m'as rendu._

.

* * *

.

La lumière intense me fait plisser les yeux. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les lumières des hôpitaux soient si aveuglantes ? Ils ne pourraient pas se contenter de simples veilleuses, au lieu de chercher à nous éclairer le plus possible avec leurs néons ? Je lâche un léger soupir, en me demandant si je ne prends pas les choses un peu trop à cœur. Mais honnêtement, on ne peut pas dire que les salles d'opération soient associées à de bons souvenirs, dans mon cas. Surtout que la manière dont je suis allongée sur le lit, les genoux relevés, les jambes écartées, n'a rien de très agréable. Je me sens démunie, sans défense, et, plus que tout, j'ai l'impression de vendre mon intimité. Et cela m'énerve au plus haut point, car j'estime avoir suffisamment joué les bêtes de foire pour le reste de ma vie. Si on m'avait vraiment donné le choix, je crois que j'aurais préféré accoucher chez moi, dans ma maison du district Douze.

Accoucher.

J'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée. Accoucher. Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à franchir une étape supplémentaire dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, je vais rompre la promesse que je me suis faite il y a des années de cela, à l'époque où j'avais encore toute ma tête, au temps où j'avais une sœur à protéger. Aujourd'hui, je vais donner naissance à une nouvelle vie. Aujourd'hui, je vais mettre au monde un enfant.

Mon enfant.

Enfin, notre enfant. Celui que Peeta et moi avons conçu ensemble. Je tourne la tête et lui jette un regard. Il se tient à mes côtés, présent, stoïque. Du moins essaye-t-il de le paraître. Difficile, en effet, de ne pas remarquer la peur instinctive qui se reflète dans ses yeux. En tout cas, il est certain qu'il est plus calme que je ne le suis. Parce qu'en ce moment, je suis terrorisée.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai finalement accepté. Et, pour la énième fois depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je continue à me demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée.

.

* * *

.

Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, d'oublier cette matinée, neuf mois plus tôt. Mon réveil avait été plus brutal que d'habitude. Au lieu de passer un quart d'heure à me répéter mon habituelle litanie pour éviter de passer ma journée à déprimer et à me morfondre sur tout ce que j'avais perdu, j'ai filé tel un éclair dans la salle de bain, histoire de déverser dans la cuvette le contenu de mon estomac. Immédiatement, j'ai deviné, ou du moins suspecté l'origine du problème. Je ne sais pourquoi c'est la première chose qui a traversée mon esprit. Peut-être est-ce instinctif, peut-être est-ce un sixième sens que toutes les femmes possèdent. J'ai regardé avec appréhension les tests de grossesse que Peeta, toujours aussi prévoyant, m'avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant, au moment où j'avais accepté que nous essayions d'avoir un enfant. J'ai longuement hésité avant de me décider à passer ce fichu test. Avais-je vraiment envie de le savoir ? Après avoir tergiversé plusieurs minutes lors du plus long débat intérieur que j'ai jamais tenu, j'ai finalement compris que ne pas connaître la vérité serait bien plus dévastateur si je venais à l'apprendre d'une autre façon. Et puis après tout, il était tout à fait possible que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais. Il était possible que ne soit qu'une nausée passagère. Essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la petite voix qui me soufflait que j'avais quand même beaucoup de retard, j'ai suivi les indications de la boîte, patienté le temps requis en me rongeant les ongles et en foulant le plancher avec suffisamment de force pour y percer un trou, et j'ai regardé. J'ai regardé le résultat s'afficher, j'ai lu les explications m'informant que j'étais enceinte.

Peeta n'étais pas là ce matin, il étais déjà parti travailler à la boulangerie. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, car la première chose que j'ai faite à été de me ruer dans un placard, de refermer la double porte, et de m'enfouir dans un amas de vêtements. Évidemment, ça n'a rien arrangé. Comme je l'ai appris au Capitole après la fin de la guerre, il est impossible de fuir la réalité, surtout quand elle vous explose ainsi en plein visage. Alors, j'ai hurlé, et j'ai pleuré, et je me suis frappé la tête contre le bois. J'ai tout essayé pour parvenir à oublier, mais le mot « positif » ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, rongeant mon cerveau tel un parasite insidieux. J'ai envisagé, un bref instant, de m'enfuir de chez moi, de courir comme une dératée dans la forêt, mais arrivée à quelques centimètres de la porte, je me suis ravisée. Je ne tenais pas à tomber sur Peeta, ou sur Haymitch, je n'avais aucune envie de devoir m'expliquer. Alors, prisonnière de mes propres murs, j'ai couru sans savoir où aller, déambulant dans les pièces, hurlant à la mort, cherchant une réponse, une issue. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible. Pas moi. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. En arrivant en trombe dans la cuisine, j'ai cru trouver la solution. Mes yeux se sont posés sur une rangée de couteaux aiguisés contre le mur. Sans réfléchir, je me suis approché. Ma main s'est saisie du manche de l'un d'eux. J'ai regardée la lame tranchante, étincelante, et, doucement, je l'ai fait glissée vers mon ventre. La pointe était suspendue à quelques millimètres de mon nombril. Et je suis restée comme ça, immobile, à peser le pour et le contre. Je ne comprenais pourquoi j'étais incapable d'abaisser mon bras. Ç'aurait été tellement simple, un mouvement, un simple mouvement de la main, et le problème aurait été résolu. Définitivement. La lame a effleurée ma peau, et j'ai vu perler une goutte écarlate.

Je me suis mise à trembler. De peur, de colère, de honte, de dépit, et plus encore. Je savais que j'en étais incapable. Parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça à Peeta, parce qu'ôter la vie à un autre innocent (même si, à proprement parler, il n'existait pas encore) m'aurait été insupportable, et parce que l'égoïste bêtement cramponnée à la vie que j'étais (et que je suis toujours) ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'infliger une blessure potentiellement mortelle. Alors, j'ai lâché le couteau. Le bruit que ce dernier a fait en heurtant le sol m'a brutalement ramené à la réalité. Bouleversée dans tout mon être, je me suis adossée au mur, avant de me laisser glisser par terre. Enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras, j'ai passé le reste de la journée à sangloter, avec cette question qui revenait inlassablement me torturer l'esprit – qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Peeta est rentré le soir tombé. Quand il m'a trouvé dans la cuisine, commotionnée, apathique, il m'a tout de suite demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Bien évidemment, j'ai dû me résoudre à lui en parler. A cet instant, son visage s'est brusquement figé, vierge de toute expression. Pendant un moment, un moment terrible, j'ai craint qu'il n'ait été frappé d'une nouvelle crise, mais quelque chose s'est alors affiché sur ses traits : c'était du bonheur. Un bonheur comme je n'en avais jamais vu, un bonheur que seule une annonce telle que celle que je lui avais faite pouvait procurer. J'ignore par quel miracle, mais cette joie qu'il a éprouvée m'a aidée à me calmer, à me relever, et finalement, à accepter ce que je portais désormais en moi. Non pas un parasite importun mais, comme il se plaisait souvent à me le rappeler, le fruit mutuel de notre amour.

Les mois se sont écoulés. Lentement mais sûrement - enfin pas si sûrement que ça – ma grossesse a continué à évoluer. Mon ventre a commencé à grossir, ma poitrine à se développer. Au début, cela m'a contrarié, mais pas dans un sens superficiel. C'est juste que des seins plus lourds et une bedaine rebondie sont beaucoup trop gênants pour la chasse. Pour marcher aussi d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée de devoir jouer les inactives. Et puis après tout, je n'étais pas à plaindre. Peeta était présent à chaque instant, pour me soutenir, me rassurer, et aussi pour gérer mes crises d'hystérie et mes brusques envies de fraises (les hormones sont vraiment un phénomène étrange). Je n'avais émis qu'une seule condition, qu'il garde le secret, qu'il n'en parle à personne (sauf à Haymitch, qui l'aurait de toute manière appris rapidement). Mais là aussi, j'ai vite déchanté. Quand on a été le geai moqueur, la notion de vie privée perd tout son sens, et un secret ne le reste pas bien longtemps. Aussi, tout le pays a fini par être au courant. Cela a entraîné un effet médiatique totalement insensé. Tout d'un coup, les journaux et les émissions télévisées ne parlaient plus que de mon accouchement prochain. Ma grossesse était devenu le sujet de conversation principal de chaque habitant de Panem. Je me rappelle encore du coup de fil de Plutarch, me demandant d'un ton surexcité si j'étais d'accord pour mettre au monde mon enfant en direct. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien répondu, trop estomaquée pour parler. Je me sentais harcelée, je ne comprenais plus rien. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, bon sang ! Pourquoi les gens en parlaient-ils comme s'il s'agissait d'un événement national ? Inutile de dire qu'avec tout ce tapage, mon moral est descendu en flèche et mon humeur devenue massacrante. J'ose à peine imaginer à quel point je devais être insupportable. Mais Peeta ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il est resté à mes côtés, s'occupant de moi et – de manière plus ou moins polie – des paparazzis qui tentaient de nous espionner à travers les fenêtres de notre maison. J'ai particulièrement apprécié le moment où il a calmement expliqué à l'un d'eux qu'il avait intérêt à déguerpir s'il ne voulait pas que sa prochaine photo soit une vue détaillée de son arrière-train.

Pourtant, toutes ses attentions à mon égard ne pouvaient faire taire la peur grandissante que je sentais en moi. J'avais beau retourner cela dans tous les sens, je ne voyais pas d'issue. Je m'étais toujours refusé à donner la vie, car je ne voulais pas risquer de mettre au monde une enfant dans un enfer aussi incertain et terrifiant. Mais le monde avait changé, je n'avais donc plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Malgré cela, je me rendais compte que le monde n'étais pas si différent. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis notre « victoire », et les travers de la célébrité me collaient toujours autant à la peau. Comment pourrais-je élever un enfant au milieu d'une horde de charognards affamés, avides de trouver un scoop à se mettre sous la dent ? Comment peut-on grandir sereinement en vivant sous une pression constante, en évoluant dans l'ombre des actes passés de ses parents ? Sans compter que dans notre cas, nos actes passés sont loin d'être un exemple pour la génération future. Plongée dans mes réflexions, j'ai senti le bébé donner son premier coup. Je n'ai pas su quoi ressentir. Du bonheur ou de l'effroi ?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors, j'ai attendu. Plutôt que de m'angoisser constamment pour l'avenir, j'ai pris le risque de le laisser suivre son cours, et d'assumer les conséquences plus tard.

.

* * *

.

A présent, plus question de fuir, plus question de chercher à esquiver. Aujourd'hui, sur cette table d'opération, bon gré mal gré, je vais devoir faire face à ces fameuses conséquences, affronter toutes ces peurs et ces interrogations qui me hantent depuis que le test a viré positif. Je cherche dans ma mémoire, mais je ne me souviens avoir ressenti une telle angoisse de toute ma vie. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, quand on sait que par deux fois, j'ai patienté dans une chambre de lancement, attendant sagement le moment d'être envoyée à l'abattoir.

L'une des sage-femmes vient vers moi, et me demande avec un sourire tellement large qu'il en devient vite exaspérant, si je vais bien, si je désire quelque chose … Oui, qu'elle se taise. Ça m'aiderait sûrement à me détendre. Je suis en passe d'accoucher, et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une casse-pieds qui me prend la tête avec des détails insignifiants. De toute manière, je l'ai dans le nez depuis le moment où elle m'a proposé une péridurale pour échapper à la douleur. Cela m'a scandalisée qu'elle ose me faire une proposition pareille. J'ai déjà tenté d'échapper à la douleur, en sombrant dans les affres de la morphine. Et le seul changement que j'ai pu constater, c'est que je me trouvais encore plus écœurante. De toute manière, depuis la mort de Prim, je me suis jurée de ne jamais plus essayer de fuir la souffrance, de quelque manière que ce soit. J'ai tenté de me convaincre que je le faisais pour honorer sa mémoire, mais je crois que je le fais avant tout pour me punir. Me punir d'avoir échoué.

La seule femme dans cette salle à qui je daigne accorder un regard, c'est ma mère. Légèrement en retrait, elle est assise sur une chaise à quelques mètres de moi. Elle m'observe avec fierté, mais il y a autre chose dans son sourire. Quelque chose qui émane du passé, de cette époque où j'étais encore ancrée à elle. Ce sourire, c'est celui qu'elle me faisait pour me rassurer après un cauchemar, pour me rendormir. Je me sens subitement nostalgique. Et c'est douloureux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à clarifier mes sentiments à son égard. De manière assez ironique, ma grossesse a contribué à nous rapprocher, à combler une partie de l'énorme fossé qui nous sépare depuis tant d'années. En dépit de ma rancœur envers elle, en dépit de ma colère toujours aussi tenace, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'appeler plus souvent, de lui confier mes angoisses. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était aussi une femme, qu'elle avait vécu deux accouchements. C'était presque instinctif. Finalement, j'ai beau lui en vouloir pour toute les erreurs qu'elle a commise, il semblerait que j'ai encore besoin d'elle. Après tout, lorsque les contractions ont commencées à devenir de plus en plus importante, c'est à cet hôpital du district Quatre que j'ai immédiatement pensé. L'hôpital où Annie a mis au monde son petit garçon. L'hôpital où ma mère travaille désormais. C'est ici que j'ai dit à Haymitch que je voulais me rendre.

Haymitch. Lui aussi fait partie des rares élus dont j'ai autorisé la présence. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment présent. Il est probablement en train de se saouler avec application dans un coin reclus du bâtiment, histoire de calmer ses nerfs. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je lui en ai fais voir de toutes les couleurs durant le trajet en train qui nous a amenés ici. Ou alors, il se saoule parce que cette situation lui rappelle la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, la vie qu'on lui a arrachée. Mais je suis contente qu'il soit là. Il a beau être ce qu'il est, il tient une place aussi importante dans mon existence que Peeta.

Subitement, sans prévenir, la douleur refait surface. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est différent. C'est plus intense, et ça ne fait que croître. Je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement. Paniquée, je regarde ma mère se lever de sa chaise, les sage-femmes tourner autour de moi en débitant leurs termes médicaux. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'elles disent, mais plusieurs mots font leur chemin, tels que « phase finale », « bébé » et « sortir ». Le bébé est sur le point de sortir. Je commence à faire de l'hyperventilation. Comment ça, il va sortir ? Maintenant ? Non, pitié, je ne suis pas prête. Il faut qu'il reste où il est. C'est sûrement possible. Si a pu me recoller des morceaux de peau, on peut peux bien ordonner à un nourrisson de demeurer immobile, pas vrai ? La peur me paralyse, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Et cette douleur qui n'en finit pas. Je serre la main de Peeta le plus fort possible. Ça n'atténue en rien ma souffrance, et je ne suis toujours pas plus calme. Je me demande quel est l'imbécile qui a décrété que cette méthode était efficace. On se dispose autour de moi, on m'explique que je vais devoir respirer un grand coup et pousser. Facile à dire, j'ai l'impression qu'on veut me déchirer les entrailles. Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté la péridurale.

Je respire un grand coup. Je pousse.

Je hurle. J'entends Peeta me souffler que tout va bien se passer. Mais non, « tout ne va pas bien se passer », merde ! Comment est-ce que « tout pourrait bien se passer » ? Je lui jette un regard noir. C'est de sa faute ! C'est à cause de lui que j'en suis là ! C'est lui qui m'a obligé à lui faire un mioche !

Je respire un grand coup. Je pousse.

Peut-être aurais-je dû abaisser la lame du couteau, finalement. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tourne le dos à la facilité ?

Je respire un grand coup. Je pousse.

- Je vois la tête ! C'est bientôt fini !

Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment accepté parce que je me sentais prête ? Ou n'étais-ce qu'un autre de mes stratagèmes pour garder Peeta à mes côtés ? Et si je ne ressens rien ? Et si je ne l'aime pas ? Oh et puis zut ! Qu'il sorte ! Enfin, il ou elle. Nous n'avons pas voulu savoir, Peeta afin de ne pas gâcher la surprise, moi pour éviter de me torturer davantage l'esprit. Je pousse une dernière, une ultime fois. Ça y est, il est sorti !

A bout de souffle, au bord de la nausée, je dois une effectuer un effort colossal pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Mes yeux larmoyants se posent sur le petit être fripé et couvert de sang, le cordon ombilical toujours fusionné à lui. Agitant ses bras frêles, il ouvre la bouche et émet ses premiers cris. La sage-femme qui a le don de m'énerver m'offre une variante encore plus exaspérante de son sourire, et m'annonce avec douceur :

- Félicitations, c'est une fille.

Ah bon ? Une petite fille … Je la vois qui s'approche de moi, me tendant le bébé. J'essaie de m'enfuir, mais je suis trop faible pour bouger. Non, pitié ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais ressentir. J'ai peur de n'éprouver aucun sentiment. Je ne peux pas être une bonne mère, il suffit de voir la mienne pour comprendre qu'élever un enfant m'est impossible. De toute façon, ce n'est pas cette petite bouille innocente qui parviendra à effacer mes cicatrices. Elle ne remplacera jamais Prim. Je voudrais lui dire de reculer, mais l'air me manque. Elle pose le nourrisson sur mon ventre.

Au début, je reste indécise, un peu perdue. Puis il se produit quelque chose. Mes tremblements commencent à s'atténuer. L'enfant cesse de pleurer. Une douce chaleur prend vie dans mon corps, à l'endroit où le bébé est allongé. Lentement, je tends mon bras vers elle. Ses petites mains se referment sur mon index. Ce n'est qu'un léger contact, mais je sens le monde se figer. Ma fille lève les yeux vers moi. Si son crâne arbore de fines mèches brunes, son regard est d'un bleu céruléen, comme son père. Un sentiment d'un nouveau genre monte en moi. Il s'écoule dans mes veines, à travers nos mains entrelacées, nous reliant toutes les deux de manière si profonde que je me sens désormais incapable de la lâcher. C'est de l'amour, j'en suis sûr désormais. Mais ce n'est pas le même amour que celui qui me lie à Peeta. C'est un amour pur, total, sincère, un amour que seule une mère peut éprouver pour son enfant. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Finalement, c'est plutôt joli, un bébé. C'est même la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. C'est ma fille. Et je l'aime. Des larmes commencent à perler sur mes joues, mais ce n'est pas de la tristesse, ce sont des larmes de joie. Pour la première fois depuis des années, mon cœur est gonflé par un sentiment de bonheur irrationnel. Je prends ma fille dans mes bras et pose ma tête contre la sienne. Peeta, souriant lui aussi à travers ses larmes, pose une main sur ma joue et, de l'autre, caresse avec tendresse le nourrisson. Enfermés dans notre propre espace, nous regardons cette enfant, avec l'impression que jamais nous ne nous en lasserons.

Lorsqu'on vient me prendre mon bébé, je me montre tout d'abord extrêmement agressive, refusant de la confier à des inconnus. Pas question ! Je ne les laisserai pas me l'enlever. Si ça se trouve, ce ne sont même pas des humains. Sûrement des mutations, envoyées sur l'ordre de Snow pour faire du mal à mon enfant. Peeta intervient et, comme toujours, parvient à trouver les mots pour me calmer, m'expliquant qu'ils vont seulement la nettoyer, et s'assurer qu'elle ne coure aucun danger. J'essaie d'être sereine, mais les minutes qui suivent sont un véritable calvaire. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter longtemps. Je veux ma fille !

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, Haymitch rentre dans la pièce, suivie de ma mère qui porte le bébé dans ses bras, la berçant avec tendresse. Cette vision me contrarie : je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle s'imagine que cette épreuve a effacée toute la peine et la rancune entre nous, que je viendrais souvent lui rendre visite avec la petite, afin qu'elle tente de se faire pardonner ses erreurs sur un enfant qui n'est pas le sien. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention de couper définitivement les ponts avec elle, je ne tiens pas à priver ma fille de la chance d'avoir une grand-mère. Je veux simplement qu'elle accepte l'idée que les choses entre nous ne pourront jamais entièrement redevenir comme avant. De toute façon, si elle veut voir sa petite-fille, rien ne l'empêche de faire elle-même le déplacement. Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable de lui en parler maintenant. Heureusement, elle m'épargne cette peine en reposant l'enfant au creux de mes bras, avant de reculer de quelques pas, histoire de me laisser un peu d'intimité. Haymitch me contemple avec un sourire sincère, quoiqu'un peu triste. Il n'a pas l'air saoul, ce qui est en soi une véritable prouesse, mais je doute qu'il reste sobre très longtemps. Pour lui, assister au bonheur des autres est plus une torture qu'une source de réjouissance. Je contemple le visage serein, endormi, de ce cadeau inestimable qui m'a été donné, puis je me tourne vers Peeta. Le regard que nous échangeons vaut mille paroles, malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui souffler à haute voix :

- Merci.

- Vous avez déjà réfléchi au prénom ? demande ma mère.

Le prénom importe peu. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en décider plus tard. Pour l'instant, je souhaite profiter au maximum de l'instant présent. Je veux demeurer le plus longtemps possible dans cette chambre d'hôpital, coupée de toute réalité, avec l'homme de ma vie et cette nouvelle fleur fragile qui a rejoint mon jardin. Comme dirait Effie, je veux savourer l'instant, avant d'être obligé de faire de nouveau face à l'avenir, de penser aux portes coulissantes en contrebas que nous aurons à franchir. Ces mêmes portes derrière lesquelles se cache, j'en suis persuadée, une horde sauvage de journalistes et de curieux. Je veux me détendre, même un bref instant, car je sais que bientôt, il me faudra redevenir une guerrière, il me faudra être ferme, droite et toujours présente pour protéger mon enfant. Pour écarter de sa vie tout obstacle, pour empêcher son innocence de succomber à la folie et à l'absurdité inhérentes de l'ancien monde. Car désormais, je ne suis plus seulement Katniss Everdeen.

Désormais, je suis une mère. Et je viens d'en comprendre le sens profond.

.

* * *

.

_Eclot, petit bourgeon de vie  
Etends ta tige au milieu des cendres parmi lesquelles tu nacquis  
Et gorge toi du Soleil qui haut dans le ciel resplendit_

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà, the end. Alors, vous avez trouvé ça beau ? Pas trop gnan-gnan ? Les ressentis de Katniss m'ont donné du fil à retordre : étant donné que je suis pas une fille, je ne risque pas de savoir ce qu'on peut ressentir en accouchant XD. Si l'une d'entre vous à déjà vécu cette expérience, mesdames, qu'elle n'hésite pas à me donner son avis. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me donner tous votre avis^^. Je n'ai pas voulu donné de prénom au bébé, d'une part, parce que rien ne me venait, d'autre part, parce que le fait qu'il ne nous soit pas donné dans l'épilogue de la Révolte est très symbolique, et que je ne voulais pas détruire cela. Sur ce, je vous remercie encore de m'avoir lu, vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et vous dis à une prochaine fois._

_P.S. : le poème de fin est un ajout de dernière minute, une envie subite de m'essayer aux vers et à la rime. Perso, je l'ai trouvé un peu pompeux en me relisant. Et vous, qu'en dites-vous ? Si vous aimez, c'est cool. Si vous trouvez ça nul ... ben, au moins, j'aurais essayé XD._


End file.
